User blog:SilverwingPhoenix/Horizon's End: Chapter 4
Chapter 4 Senkah went to the Stonepack-Darkpack border, checking to see if Atra came back. With a snort, she re-marked the scent lines. It had been a few days since the incident, and the Darkpack scent was fading, but it was still there. She eyed a fat, young doe that was inside Darkpack's territory. Senkah's mouth watered at the thought of devouring it. She smirked, They think they can trespass on our territory... who's to say I shouldn't do it right back? she thought, stepping over the border and stalking towards it. She licked her chops as she prepared to leap. She pounced, wrapping her jaws around its neck and yanking upwards. After killing it she began ripping its fur off, before she began to eat. She took her sweet time, not caring at all about being on Darkpack territory. After Senkah decided she'd had enough, she sniffed around for a soft patch of dirt to bury the bones. Unbeknownst to Senkah, Atra was nearby. As she caught a whiff of the offender, rage willed every bit of her adrenaline and hate-soaked heart. "Senkah," she growled under her breath. "So we're playing it reverse now, sister." As Atra was downwind of her, Senkah didn't know that she was nearby. As she dug into the soft ground, she purposely flung dirt in every direction, making a larger hole that necessary in order to make a mess and to make it obvious that someone had been there. Let's see how you rabbitbrains like that, she thought, snickering as she put the bones inside and resumed burying it. Atra bit back a snarl. She was still badly wounded from a battle that had happened earlier that night, but once she had healed... You shrewhearts better watch your backs. Senkah marked her scent on a few trees, before heading back to the Stonepack dens, in no hurry. That's IT you piece of filthy scum unworthy of sharing my blood! Atra paused to try and smother Senkah's markings with hers, but the smell of Stonepack still mingled with hers. She stomped off to find the rest of her pack. Senkah greeted Hades as he entered the den, returning from his hunt. She told him about what she had done on Darkpack's territory, and he snickered. "They didn't even notice me!" Senkah snickered, not knowing that Atra had been watching her the whole time. Hades snickered, then yawned. "I'm exhausted." Senkah suddenly realized how tired she was, as well. "Yeah. Well, g'night." "Yeah, goodnight." Hades licked Senkah's ear, "I love you." "Love you too...." Senkah's voice trailed off as she began to doze off in her nest. Hades curled around her lovingly, and she laid her head on his shoulder as they gave way to sleep. *** Zero raced to the entrance of the alpha's den at dawn, tapping her claws on a stone quickly to signal the alphas that there was a message. Senkah lifted her head sleepily, cracking her eyes open. "What is it, Zero?" "There's a strange wolf on the borders," Zero replied, panting. Senkah grumbled under her breath. "Hades!" She nudged him awake. He parted his jaws in a yawn as he awoke. Senkah parroted to him what Zero had told her, and he cursed under his breath. He walked out of the den after Senkah, following Zero to the border. Right there, a red and white wolf bumped into them with a yelp. She tucked her tail beneath her legs and sunk to the ground in front of Senkah. Senkah swiveled an ear behind her as Aki padded up, his fur matted with blood. She'd heard the sounds of a battle earlier in the loner lands. He must have gotten caught up in it, Senkah thought, I'll ask him about it later. "I hate my pack and they're trying to kill me," the strange wolf whimpered. Aki lapped at the drying blood on his paw. "Who are you?" Senkah demanded, narrowing her deep blue eyes in submission. The wolf reeked of Darkpack. "C-Cedar," she stuttered, "Atra keeps talking about killing Emeraldpack but I don't know anything, honest!" "And how do we know you aren't just some spy?" Hades growled, his strong muscles rippling under his pelt. Senkah nodded in agreement, her lips curling inwardly ever so slightly. Aki looked at Cedar, and then to the alphas. "It's true, 'bout Atra," he offered quietly. Hades flicked an ear to let him know that he heard him. Cedar trembled, "They're trying to find me!" she yelped, "I heard Atra talking about her plan to target Emeraldpack and she said that I couldn't live after hearing it." Genuine fear was evident in her eyes. Hades opened his mouth to bark something, but Senkah angled her tail in front of him to stop him. Her stone cold blue eyes bore into Cedar's, and the red wolf trembled even more. Senkah had a bad feeling about this wolf... but she wouldn't cast her out yet. "Come back with me to our dens," she said finally. "I have some questions to ask you, but not out in the open like this." Cedar nodded. She rose a bit, but kept low to the ground, not wanting to anger the alphas. Senkah turned around and padded through the forest, with Hades, Aki, and Zero falling behind. Once they reached the dens, Senkah padded into the alpha's den and went inside. Hades stood at the entrance, eyeing Cedar suspiciously. "Come inside," Senkah called to Cedar. Cedar hesitated for less than a second, before she went in. She swallowed uncomfortably as Hades sat outside, trapping her in. Senkah disregarded this, and thanked Hades with her eyes. Cedar looked around at Senkah's den. Senkah motioned for Cedar to sit down, and she obeyed. "Now Cedar," Senkah said, her voice serious, "I need you to tell me everything that you heard." Senkah wasn't about to trust this wolf, but she did want to hear this wolf's story. "Atra... she said they were going to target Emeraldpack first, that they were slowly going to lure in the packmates who are loyal to them now. Then she was going to attack with-with Darkpack, kill Pinepack, and take their land. She said... she said she was going to kill you herself." Senkah's eyes were grave as she listened. "Thank you for telling me this, Cedar." She motioned for Hades to come in, and she whispered to him what Cedar had just told her. "We must warn the other packs." Cedar nodded, "Atra said she was going to... to make sure you saw all your friends die first. If she's going to attack you last, that means you'll have time to prepare." Inside, Senkah felt a wave of rage at her sister, but it was unnoticable outside. "You're welcome to stay here with us." Cedar looked up in surprise. Senkah forced a reassuring smile, fighting back rage towards Atra. "Zero will show you where the dens are," Senkah said, not wanting to lose her temper in front of Cedar. Cedar nodded, glancing around to see where Zero was, "Who... who's Zero?" "One of the packmates," Senkah replied. "She's outside." Cedar nodded again and padded out of the den. After she left, Senkah furrowed her brow. "Why did you let her in that easily?" Hades hissed, but not unkindly, "She could be a spy! We don't know if she's telling the truth or not!" "Yes, she could be a spy. But she could just as easily be telling the truth, as well," Senkah murmured. "I don't want an innocent wolf to die." "Would you rather let a random loner die, or a Stonepack wolf die?" Hades countered. "Neither, Hades." Senkah brushed her muzzle into Hades' brown fur. "I don't trust her either. But let's just give her a chance, alright?" Hades sighed, "okay." Senkah furrowed her brow as she watched Zero show the new wolf around from the mouth of the alpha's den. Have I made a big mistake? <<< Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts